


Cherish

by ArgentGale



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, with this my place in hell is definitely saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got yourself captured and Krennic had to save you.  He accuses you of testing his depth of feelings for you.  It was foolish and now you must be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write x reader fics due to the fact they are, in my opinion, rather difficult to do well. However, I made an exception as this is a gift.

It was never your intention to get captured.  You never intended things to go quite that far.

And of course he came to retrieve you, for you are his precious pet…cherished beyond measure.  Stars help anybody who dare lay a finger upon you without his (and your) express consent.

He arrived with the fury of a storm.  A swirl of white and a burst of blaster fire and your captors were dead before they knew that death moved among them.

As he undid your bindings, his piercing blue eyes were twin maelstroms. He was furious, yes, but there was a tinge of hurt in his gaze.

“Did they…hurt you?”

“No,” you respond, “that was not their intention. They only wanted information which I did not give them. They did not…touch me.”  He then gathered you up and bore you to his waiting shuttle without another word.

Later, safe and when you were alone, he asked, his voice tight with pain, “Was this a test? Were you testing me?  How I feel for you?”

Deep down you know that yes, perhaps you _were_ testing him.  And you know your punishment will be severe and very much deserved for even doubting him.

You settle onto his lap, nestle your face into the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent, warm and heady.  You sigh softly and tears sting your eyes as you whisper, “Can you ever forgive me?”

He does not answer, at least not right away. You feel him gather a deep breath and you feel a tickle of fear.  What if he is done with you?  What if what you have done is…unforgivable?  Yes, you were foolish but truly you did not intend for things to go this far.

Finally he breaks the silence.  “I treasure you more than anything in my life but, my pet, I am afraid that I must teach you a lesson.  You may select the tool I use to punish you but know this…the lesson will be harsh.”

You climb down from his lap and move to the table where he has laid out his various…tools. You select a paddle for it seems it would be best to deliver a sound punishment.  Krennic nods as he murmurs, “As you wish my pet. Now…remove your clothing.”

You keep your eyes downcast as you comply with his wishes.

Krennic’s eyes devour you as they travel up and down your now nude body.  “Come here, pet.  Sit on my lap now, like a good girl.”

You swallow hard and obey.  The rough fabric of his trousers scratches at the backs of your thighs as you settle yourself once again onto his lap.  He runs a hand slowly up your spine, pausing to rest at your neck.  He then leans in close, his breath tickling your flesh and raising goosebumps as he whispers, “Lay down my love. Present yourself to me.”

You comply, laying on your stomach across his lap.  Again he runs his hand slowly down your back…caresses your flank…gently squeezes the full flesh of your ass.

“Now my pet, know this hurts me more than it shall hurt you.”  The first smack catches you off guard.  You yelp as the paddle connects with your flesh with a loud CRACK.  You involuntarily grind against his thighs, the rough fabric tickling and irritating, only adding to the experience.  You can feel his hardness, his desire, pressing against your side.  You feel yourself growing wet and you bite down on your lip. Then you softly whimper, “Sir…I…I am so sorry I doubted you.”

The sting of the blow spreads, burns, and you brace for the next one.  Again you bite down hard on your lip, letting out a choked sob before you beg, “Please…”

Krennic says nothing.  He is still but you know another blow is coming and you again brace yourself for it.  Finally he speaks, “I am so…very disappointed in you. Tsk.”  He lands yet another hard strike, even harder than the first.  It is severe enough that you cry out sharply.  Tears burn your eyes, blurring your vision.

“Easy now,” he cautions, “I told you your lesson would be a hard one.

You grind against him as the burn from the blow spreads slowly over your ass.  He continues on with his lesson, pausing between each blow and spacing them out so the pain does not become one blur but instead is a separate sharp note upon your flesh.

“My…” he coos softly as he caresses your now reddened, burning flesh, “you are on…fire…my pet.”  His hands gently caress and tease, the cool leather of his gloves soothing upon your inflamed skin.

Again you brace, expecting yet another blow but instead hear the paddle clatter to the floor.  His fingers continue to laze and trace patterns upon your skin.  You bite down on your fist as he takes those hands and gently spreads your thighs open. 

“Open for me, my pet.”

His voice is thick with lust and you want to weep with relief.  Has he forgiven you?

You comply, obediently spreading your legs to allow him access.  He immediately takes full advantage of your exposed sex and smoothly slides two fingers deep inside of you.  You gasp sharply in response.

“There my pet.  Is that better?  Hmmmm….you are so very wet for me.  Such a good girl.”  He pushes his fingers deep before drawing them out and tracing his fingers now slicked with your arousal over your aching, swollen nub, which elicits yet another yelp from you.  You can barely stand this slow sweet torture and shamelessly rut against his thighs, unable to contain the needy whimpers escaping your throat.

Krennic laughs low.  “My, my…so greedy.  Now…tell me why should I let you come?  After you doubted just how much I cherish you?” There is a slight catch in his voice that makes you realize just how foolish you were.

“I…I am sorry sir, “ you manage to gasp, “I do not deserve pleasure for doubting you.”

His fingers do not stop their gently circling torture on your center before yet again plunging deep into your slick heat.  You cannot help but gasp yet again and feel the tingle deep in your belly, that sweet terrible ache beginning to build.  It will not take much to push you over the edge and you concentrate, trying to maintain some semblance of control.  You must not come, not without his permission.

Krennic does not stop and his voice, almost a whisper, floats over you urging, “Go on my love.  Come for me.  I forgive you. Go on, I want to hear you.  That would please me.”

At his words you let yourself go allowing the delicious sensations to flood over you as you buck your hips against him in concert with his gently teasing fingers.  As the waves of pleasure begin to overwhelm you, you moan his name.

“That’s my good girl.”

Your body shudders as your climax works through you, your heartbeat hammering in your ears.  You then feel his fingers slip from inside you and you give a slight cry of distress, feeling a slight pang at the loss of such intimate contact.

“Sorry my pet, was that too jarring?”

He then gently pulls your shaking form up from his lap, softly murmuring, “Come here my pet.  See now?  Do you now see how much you mean to me?”  He gathers you close and you can hear his heartbeat, so strong and steady, as you settle against him.

You feel so hazy and content there. His pet.  So safe and secure and you now know that you belong to him and only him and he will destroy anyone or anything that dare try to take you from him.

 

 


End file.
